


Never Passed Gone

by runner_love (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Guilt, Hatred, M/M, Minnewt, Newtho, Paradise, Secrets, Wicked - Freeform, minewt, thomesa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/runner_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newtho/Minnewt Oneshot<br/>"'Why would he tell you and not me?' he asked, sounding slightly hurt.<br/>Thomas had never thought about it before, but now that he did, the answer was obvious.  'Because you cared too much.  You wouldn't have followed through.'"<br/>Basically Thomas tells Minho he killed Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Passed Gone

Minho was staring off into space, eyes blank but still somehow full of distress at the same time. Again.  
"It's getting annoying," said Frypan. Thomas frowned at him.  
"Yeah, well, just because you have an immunity to trauma, doesn't mean he does. Or any of the rest of us," Thomas muttered.  
"Well, he's not gonna get over whatever he has by moping."  
"He's not moping, he's grieving."  
Frypan sighed, knowing Thomas was right. He stood up from the table he and Thomas were sitting at and walked off, leaving Thomas to keep an eye on Minho, who was staring at something no one else could see, a point a few feet away from Thomas's shoulder, a task Minho had taken to doing almost every waking moment.  
Thomas wondered what he was thinking about. Minho had never been one to give in to emotion or pain, save for the time Newt had disappeared from the Berg. Minho's unflagging instance that they go to the Crack Palace to retrieve him had seemed unprecedented to Thomas at the time.  
Suddenly, a voice broke him out of his reverie.  
"What do you think happened to him?" Minho asked.  
"To who?" Thomas said, knowing the answer. And Minho didn't respond, either because he could tell Thomas knew the answer to his own question, or because he could bear to say his name out loud, like it was a curse.  
"I just keep imagining him turning into one of them. Just..." Minho took a deep breath, his arms shaking and his eyes fluttering closed. "Just disappearing." His voice broke pathetically on the last word, and a lump rose in Thomas's throat.  
"Dying alone, without his friends, totally crazy, hating everyone, hating me..." Minho still had not opened his eyes. "Not knowing how much..." He swallowed, and tried again. "Not knowing how..."  
"I know, Minho," Thomas said, not able to look at him.  
"No, you don't!" Minho's voice was loud and sure this time, even attracting a mixture of annoyed and sympathetic looks from a group of girls from Group B. He lowered his voice only slightly. "Look, we never had time to be anything complicated together. Just time for him to be complicated to me." He took a deep breath before going on.  
"It kills me. I can't stand it." His voice broke again on the word "stand," and he finally opened his eyes. He looked sharply at Thomas, and he was forced to meet his gaze. "He never told me what he wanted to happen after he found out he wasn't immune, but it couldn't have been what ended up happening."  
He seemed to be finished. Thomas's insides were writhing. He wanted to tell Minho, but didn't want to see his reaction. He'd hate him forever. He'd never forgive him. Never. His mind flashed back to Teresa. He'd never forgiven her. Well, not while she was alive. And he made up his mind.  
"He told me," Thomas said. "He told me what he wanted his fate to be." Minho looked taken aback.  
"Why would he tell you and not me?" he asked, sounding slightly hurt.  
Thomas had never thought about it before, but now that he did, the answer was obvious. "Because you cared too much. You wouldn't have followed through."  
"What... What do you mean?" Minho asked.  
"Newt... He... He asked me to kill him before he became one of them." The words came out in a rush. Thomas looked away from Minho's eyes, afraid to see hate or anger there.  
They sat in uncomfortable silence for minutes, until he said, "You did it." Thomas looked down at the table and didn't reply. "You killed him, didn't you?" It wasn't a question, but Minho still wanted an answer. "Thomas?" he demanded.  
Finally, Thomas just nodded. He waited for Minho to lose it, to yell, to curse, to attack him. But instead, he just said, "yeah, you're right. I wouldn't have done it," in a voice that was perfectly controlled. And that was so much worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic, so I would love feedback! Thank you so much for reading! See ya later shanks!


End file.
